


Сердце необходимо

by Neri_smile, WTF DBH 2021 (WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021)



Series: Тексты: высокий рейтинг [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship / ER, Guro, Killing, M/M, Mystical Creatures, Temporary Character Death, Vampire AU, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neri_smile/pseuds/Neri_smile, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021/pseuds/WTF%20DBH%202021
Summary: Древнее кладбище огорожено заклятьем, единственная цель которого не выпустить вампира или не впустить. Саймон тратит драгоценные минуты, чтобы разрушить магическое плетение. Его кровь внутри Маркуса кричит от боли, зовет, умоляет поспешить и внезапно затихает. Потому что Саймон не успел.
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Тексты: высокий рейтинг [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161785
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Сердце необходимо

**Author's Note:**

> Cвойства крови взяты из сериала “Настоящая кровь” (регенерация, привыкание и связь с вампиром), но устройство мира иное.  
> Бонус к тексту ["Блядская кровь"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584221).

Саймон быстрый, как и любой вампир, он в мгновение ока оказывается там, откуда по связи приходит боль Маркуса. И с размаху врезается в барьер.

Древнее кладбище огорожено заклятьем, единственная цель которого не выпустить вампира или не впустить. Саймон тратит драгоценные минуты, чтобы разрушить магическое плетение. Его кровь внутри Маркуса кричит от боли, зовет, умоляет поспешить и внезапно затихает. Потому что Саймон не успел. 

Когда Саймон наконец-то пробивает барьер, все уже кончено. Кладбище залито кровью множества существ и одного человека. Тонкий запах его крови Саймон безошибочно вычленяет среди моря других, более терпких. Вендиго. Среди их трупов и частей тел Саймон легко находит Маркуса. 

Он смотрит в небо пустыми глазами, на его лице застыло удивление. На руках и ногах следы от когтей и зубов, а грудная клетка пробита, и среди вывороченных наружу ребер четко видно, что нет сердца. 

— Нет, нет! — Саймон кричит в бессилии, падая на колени рядом с телом любимого. — Маркус, нет, — Саймон тихо шепчет, нежно поглаживая все еще теплую щеку. 

Из глаз течёт, кровавые слезы капают прямо на изодранную футболку.

— Какие же вы, вампиры, жалкие, — насмешливый голос с рычащими нотками раздается в тишине кладбища. — Привязываетесь к людям, а потом рыдаете над их могилами. А, я забыл. Самые любимые игрушки вы обращаете. 

Саймон медленно поднимает голову и опасно щурится на стоящее невдалеке злорадствующее существо. Вендиго. Еще один. Раненый, но живой, и от него сильно пахнет кровью Маркуса. 

— Вот только упс! Чтобы обратить нужно сердце, да? — тварь хрипло смеется. — А его нет! Я его съел! Сож… 

Вендиго прерывается и с недоумением смотрит на Саймона, внезапно оказавшегося близко-близко, переводит взгляд на сочащийся кровью кусок плоти в его руке и падает. Саймон мстительно превращает сердце существа в кровавую кашу и брезгливо вытирает руки от остатков. 

Но тварь права, без сердца обращение невозможно. 

Саймон поднимает тело любимого и несет в старый склеп, укладывая на мраморную плиту. Он склоняется над Маркусом и грустно улыбается. 

— Я так и не спросил тебя, хочешь ли ты разделить со мной вечность. 

Саймон легко целует Маркуса в лоб и с влажным хрустом пробивает собственную грудную клетку. Вязкая темная кровь стекает по пальцам прямо в рану Маркуса. Тени в углах склепа становятся темнее и начинают медленно сползаться к телу. Саймон шипит от боли, но осторожно, сосуд за сосудом, отсоединяет полумертвый кусочек плоти в собственной груди. Над кладбищем поднимается ветер, мертвые деревья скрипят и скребут ветвями по крыше старого склепа. Тени чуют кровь и блестят голодными глазами. Если Саймон не преуспеет, они сожрут их обоих. 

— Чуть-чуть. 

Крови все больше, если Саймон выживет, то будет очень голодным. Но он не зря столько прожил, не для того, чтобы так глупо потерять единственного, кого смог полюбить после перерождения. 

— Чуть-чуть. 

Сердце остаётся в руке Саймона, тени струятся по его коже, холодом заползают в рану, вихрем закручиваются прямо в центре груди Маркуса. Саймон вкладывает своё сердце в чужую, полную его крови грудь и дрожащей рукой закрывает ребра, падая рядом. 

Над кладбищем сверкает молния, и гром гулом отдается в каменных стенах склепа. 

***

Солнце медленно садится. Маркус просыпается рывком и теряется от слишком ярких красок, мир никогда не был таким оглушающе четким. Он хочет встать, но замечает калачиком свернувшегося на его руке Саймона. Маркус нежно гладит щеку в потеках от кровавых слез. Что ж, он может немного подождать, Саймон всегда встает после того, как солнце окончательно садится. А потом они пойдут домой, Маркус почему-то очень голоден.


End file.
